


Ghost Boy

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Jewish Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: A rewrite of danny phantom. Bringing it forward into modern day and changing up a few things here and there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first installment is some background and set up for this rewrite.

Danny and Sam went to the same all girls middle school and were both outcasts. Danny because he was already presenting male and Sam because she was forever learning and trying new things. At one point she decided to go vegan but st the time she didn't know the word so she called it "ultra-recyclo-vegetarianism". Danny never let her live it down.  
Tucker knew Danny from both playing in the same park as kids. They would meet up pretty frequently and got on really well. This lead to the two boys being best friends.  
It wasn't until just before they started Casper High that Danny's two best friends actually got to know each other. There were some hiccups along the way, namely Danny's partial death and Sam and Tucker's differing diet choices, but they made it work, eventually.

"Danny," Sam said, waving a hand at her friend excitedly. "Why are we in your room when your parents have built a ghost portal downstairs?"  
"Because it doesn't work?" Tucker asked, lying upside down on Danny's bed playing minecraft on his phone.  
"What Tucker said," Danny agreed as he spun his chair around a couple times. "Why are you so into ghosts anyway?"  
"Because they're dead people," Sam pointed out as she kicked her legs sat on Danny's desk.  
"Oh right, you're goth now," Danny remembered. She kicked him. "Ow."  
"The technology involved to make a portal to another dimension not interest you Tucker?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at the techie. Tucker saved his game. "It must be immense."  
"Alright you got me," Tucker said as he sat up and pulled his snapback on. "Show us the portal space boy."  
Danny groaned but stood up from his chair and lead his friends down to the portal.  
That was his first mistake.

His second was letting Sam convince him to go inside the defective portal.  
His third was when he tripped and felt a click as he caught himself on the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's reaction to Danny coming out of the portal

When he stumbled out of the swirling green portal Sam nearly screamed. She hadn't expected anything to actually happen when her friend went in. This was uncomfortably close to necromancy and Sam wasn't happy about that. "Danny?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sam?" The ghost asked in return.

"Danny are you okay?" Tucker asked. Sam was frantically reaching for her friend but she couldn't. Her hand kept going through. God this was wrong. Danny couldn't be a ghost. That would mean he was dead.

"Tucker?" As Danny spoke this time he looked up and Sam felt her own heart stop. His eyes were a sickening bright green. They were glowing. His hair, which she had noticed before, was bright white. His jumpsuits colours had flipped. This was bad. "Am I dead?"

Danny caught sight of his own reflection then and yelled. He then passed out and a bright ring appeared around his waist. The ring split and traveled across his body. Where the light passed Danny changed. He became... human again. Sam was so relieved. Her friend wasn't dead. Or at least not completely?

There was the sound of pounding footsteps and then the door was thrown open. Jack and Maddie Fenton sprinted down the stairs. Jack skidded onto his knees next to Danny. Maddie grabbed Sam and Tucker and pulled them away from the still open portal. She slammed her hand down on the close button and the doors slammed shut. "What happened?" Maddie asked the shaking teenagers.

"Danny-" Sam started. She gulped.

Tucker dropped his eyes and saw a massive cable crossing the room. He nudged Sam who also looked. Sam hoped his idea was the same as hers. "He tripped on this and smacked his head on the-"

"Edge of the portal!" Tucker interrupted. "He was showing us it and he fell and somehow it just-" he stopped speaking and waved a hand at the now closed portal doors.

"It just needed a good knock?" Maddie asked, now staring at the portal.

"How's Danny?" Sam asked, looking at her friend.

Jack looked up at her. The worry must have been very clear on her face because Jack said "He's a little cold but he should be fine. I don't see any sign of a concussion."

Sam and Tucker looked at each other. Relief clear on both of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please correct me on anything Jewish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wakes up and is really freaked out.

Danny woke up on his bed. Sam and Tucker sat on either side of him. He yelped as soon as he saw them and then dropped through the bed. "Ow."

"I guess it wasn't a one time thing then," Tucker said, tugging the sleeves of his oversized sweatshirt over his hands.

Sam helped Danny get out from under his bed. Danny looked between his friends. "Am I dead?" He asked again. He put two fingers to his neck and gasped when he felt his fast pulse. "Okay not dead."

"I-" Sam hesitated, picking at the hem of her skirt. "I think you might be half. Half-ghost."

"Half-ghost?" 

"Like not quite dead but also not entirely alive," Sam explained. "You might be something new."

"Like my life wasn't hard enough with just being trans," Danny complained as he flopped down on his bed. He didn't go straight through this time. "Now I'm half dead."

On top of all of his already existing problems, Danny also had to start high school in 3 days. Which was just rubbing it in really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to let the falling through the bed gag die. I love that.


End file.
